


Piers meets Captain Chris Redfield

by Bearfield003



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: BSAA, First Metting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfield003/pseuds/Bearfield003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was to be face to face with Chris Redfield- but feeling small, like a child, was not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Chris Redfield

Disclaimer: All Resident Evil characters belong to Capcom

Sorry in advance for any errors. Hope you Enjoy :-)

Piers meets Captain Chris Redfield

When Piers heard that Chris, the legendary Chris Redfield, is coming to his academy the young sniper could not hold back his joy and anticipation. Chris Redfield, the man who has been through hell and has come back alive. No matter how many missions he's been through, he survives and helps in its success. Hell, he is the reason for its successes! His marksmanship is one of the best and he is one of the original 11 of the BSAA. He's an excellent leader- he's heard that Chris Redfield has become captain recently, and from what he's heard no man is ever left behind, no one is expendable and that knowledge makes Piers wants to meet the man himself. On top of that, he's the man who took down Wesker and saved Jill Valentine in the processes. Wesker, the world's greatest threat. How Piers wants to follow in the footsteps of Captain Redfield. Save the world from impending death. To have the adrenaline run through him. To literally have the world on one's shoulders. If Wesker wasn't stopped by the legendary Chris Redfield, no one would have been able to stop Wesker. The thought has a shiver run down Piers' spine.

Piers heard around the base that captain Redfield is looking for a sniper! Piers needs to show him what he's got! Though he likes the academy, he wants more in life. Piers wants to make a difference. He wants to work with Chris Redfield!

It was when Piers was picking up his favorite semi-automatic sniper rifle that he stops. It's the rustling next to him that has the young sniper halt in his movement and look over at the general direction of the noise. David, his roommate, is also moving around, and getting ready- placing his shemagh and slinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder. David is tying his boots when Piers notices that he's not the only one excited to meet Redfield. Feeling a frown tug at his lips at having competition, the Ace continues on his way. At least he would be there before David. Though Piers isn't the type to boost, he is glad that his sniping skills are beyond any of the soldiers in the academy.

Making his way towards the front of the building, Piers sees he's not the only one ready. Even the rookies are all lined up. The Ace briefly wonders if they are being forced to or if they are lining up just to be able to see Chris Redfield because they are sweating nervously and struggling to keep their cool. Piers lowers his gaze to the floor. They're ready to meet the legendary Chris Redfield, but who said he'll even come to greet them in person? Chris is a busy man, and he's coming to the academy, but he doesn't have to meet them face to face. He could just talk to the chief, and choose someone from the filing system. Piers curses at his last name for the first time. Why couldn't his last name start with an A! Was that too much to ask? No way is Chris reading all the files and choosing him...

The chief said to get ready in case Redfield decides to take a look at them, and have show their skills to him. This wasn't even certain. None of them might not even see Chris Redfield. Yet, Piers couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to meet Chris- that he needs to meet him. But there was nothing he can do but wait and see if Chris will even spare them a glance. With how famous the man is, he doubts it. Wouldn't surprise him if he doesn't even breath the same air as them, probably always in a tuxedo when out of missions and every woman after him.

Piers wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was to be face to face with Chris Redfield- but feeling small, like a child, was not what he expected. The man is tall by nature, long legs, in which he took easy stride that took the chief two quicker steps to keep up with Redfield. Though his legs were long for a man, what really stood out were the man's broad chest and bulging biceps. Piers has seen him on television, and such, and he knows the man is big, but in person, it is nothing compared. They all look like toothpicks next to Chris, and weirdly enough that makes Piers sweat with excitement and anticipation. He wants to work with Chris even more now. Chris literally commands presences the moment he steps in, making every head turn and everyone wanting to stand up and talk to him. He's like a magnet that draws people near.

He's not wearing a tuxedo, but a simple shirt, with the BSAA logo, and gray pants that accentuate his long legs. Chris' hair is not the standard military style, like his- cut short especially on the sides- but in the contrary, it's unruly, especially his bangs, and all over the place, as if the man didn't touch it since he woke this morning. Piers swears he sees blonde highlights when the sun streaming through the window hits his hair the right way, making some hair strands shine a blonde- mixing with the other brown strands that lay on his head like long slinky waves. Piers wonders if Chris colors his hair, but judging by the rest of his carefree appearance, he can guess not. He has stubble on his face that might need to be trimmed down or else in a few days it can be called a beard. He has light blue eyes, which are warm and gentle for a man that big and gruff looking.

"Good morning boys!" The chief greats, Chris standing behind the shorter man with a neutral face. "This is Christopher Redfield."

Piers along with the other soldiers salute in unison- bringing their right hand up to their foreheads to then proceed to lower it down with the same speed and power. The Ace doesn't miss the small smile that grazes Chris' lips for a second, and the longing look that takes his blue eyes, like if he's remembering a fond memory, and to be honest Piers isn't sure what to make of it.

"The captain of Alpha Team, BSAA North American branch, Christopher Redfield has come to recruit a sniper." The chief informs as if they weren't already informed that morning. Reason why they were already dressed and ready.

It's Chris' voice that has the chief glance back at said man, and shiver run down Piers' back. "Just Chris." The BSAA agent tries to correct.

The chief nods. "Christopher Redfield has honored me by coming to this very academy to pick one of my students. It is with great …"

As the chief continues to ramble on Piers glances at the BSAA agent. He didn't miss the way Chris rolled his eyes when the Chief once again called him by his full name. Chris looks about ready to leave if Piers has to be honest. He looks tired and sleepy. If not mistaken Chris was on a mission overseas before coming here. He must have been sent straight here and is suffering from sleep deprivation and maybe even jet lag. His chiefs rambling probably isn't making it any better Piers muse to himself.

David happens to enter at the moment, late. Piers can't help but roll his eyes at his roommate. This isn't the first time nor the last time he is going to be late it seems. A smirk comes over the Ace's lips when he sees the chief aim killing daggers at his roommate. David salutes quickly before he's standing still in line, looking very nervous.

Chris chuckles, which makes the chief glance at him before he too starts to laugh, though his laugh starts slowly as if testing his own laugh.

David sweats heavily but he stays still. From the way the chief relaxes Piers can easily see David is already officially off the hook. Piers grumbles under his breath as he rolls his eyes again. Beyond annoyed now. But he takes a deep breath and cools himself off.

"Reminds me of myself." Chris comments while looking over at the late soldier, his large arms still folded over his impressive chest. "What's your name?" He asks in his baritone voice.

"David Ned, sir." The young soldier responds curtly, his eyes now bright since Chris just directed a word towards him.

Chris offers him another smile before the chief continues to speak, a little less rigid.

The fact that the legendary Chris Redfield spoke to David, the irresponsible, late, and messy roommate eats at Piers' insides! The Ace is surprise of his thoughts and feelings, not one to feel this way easily, but with the legendary Chris standing right there, everything turns his screw tight. Piers can feel jealousy easily take over him. He is the best sniper here, he's organized, on point and responsible, and yet he doesn't get acknowledged at all by Chris. Now there is no doubt in Piers' mind that if the legendary Chris Redfield will choose someone to be his sniper, then it won't be him. Chris confessed that David reminds him of himself! Plus, David was able to introduce himself to Chris. Piers' face will forever be lost with the others here, even though he works twice as hard and was born with the skills. Even though he wants this and wants to become more, Piers can't help but think how disappointed his father will be if Chris chooses David over him. And it will be because David was able to make himself known. Great!

"Ok, go ahead and head to the shooting range." The chief says with a small wave of his hand. Though it is too early to be in the fields practicing, Piers knows chief wants to show Redfield that his 'boys' are the best and are 'always' practicing and doing something productive. True, but not true. They do go to the fields and are serious when on it, but when off the field, they goof off and have fun.

With another salute, Piers and the rest of the soldiers leave the place in order. The moment they are out of the building Piers can hear David talking to the others members- excited that Chris Redfield spoke to him. Piers can't help but roll his eyes. Not wanting to start a fight on the most important day for the chief, and lowering his chances even more, Piers takes deep breaths and decides not to talk to David. So with his rifle in hand, he heads towards the shooting range where they are to be anyways and starts to shoot his targets.

He doesn't pay attention to anything around him as he shoots. Once he gets angry sometimes he can get impulsive and regret what he does afterward. It is something he is working on, but he has yet to fully control. At least it has yet to get him in real trouble. Just a few warnings and such, but it has never gotten him in direct confrontation with his superiors, just the stupid students in the academy. Compared to some of the other soldiers in the academy, his occasional anger is passable.

Piers is so into his shooting that he doesn't hear his name being called until the third time. Placing down his gun, the young Ace glances back, his hazel eyes landing on David who is waving his arm in the air to try to get his attention even though Piers' back was facing him. There are two other students next to David who tell him something Piers cannot make out because of how far they are before they walk away together towards the entrance of the main building.

"Hey, it's lunch time. Let's go." He calls out towards the other student, making Piers conclude that's where the other students wandered off to.

With a deep breath, Piers picks up his rifle and stands up from his crouched position. Slinging the gun on his back, and holding onto the strap, Piers joins David as they make their way towards the cafeteria.

"Dude, put away your rifle. You're not planning on shooting us while we eat, are you?" David asks the young Ace jokingly as he nudges him to the side with his hand. Piers holds back an eye roll as he smirks at the younger soldier. Play it cool Nivans. In the bright side, if Chris does choose David, he won't be his roommate anymore.

"Of course not." Piers answers while fixing the strap of his gun. "I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah," David says, while moving into a light jog towards the cafeteria.

Piers watches David jog away before he shakes his head and starts on his way towards his dorm rooms. He likes David, but at times, he feels the boy plays around too much. He doesn't take anything seriously, and that can sometimes get into Piers' nerves. He grew up in a military home, where he was taught to be respectful, dutiful, and overall serious when the time comes. He knows when to have fun, but he also knows when the fun needs to stop.

Piers steps into the dorm building, the cold air conditioning hitting his face like a blanket of cold snow. It immediately makes his hot sweaty skin tingle with pleasure. Piers didn't notice how hot he was until he stepped into the building. But now that he thinks about it, he's been outside since this morning, and it's midday now. Even though there is a small cover that helps provide shade the heat is enough to still make him sweat and feel extremely hot.

It's the heavy snore that has the young Ace stop in the middle of his destination towards his shared room. If Piers didn't know better he would have yelled bear! The snore is loud and almost too deep. Piers half expected everyone to be at lunch, so hearing someone asleep at this time was very uncommon. Feeling safer with his rifle in hand, the Ace makes his way towards the source of the noise. The snore seeming to come from the lounge room.

The door is slightly ajar, so the Ace has no trouble opening it quietly. Piers was not expecting to see Chris Redfield. The man laying down on his back, eyes closed, eyelashes brushing his upper cheek, his arm draped down to the floor- the other loosely holding a stack of paper against his stomach as his chest heaves up and down with every breath he takes. Chris Redfield is sleeping.

Piers bites his bottom lip, contemplating if to wake the man, but he decides against it. Eyeing the few papers that fell on the floor next to Chris' hand, Piers decides to pick them up and leave the BSAA captain to sleep like the hibernating bear he currently looks like.

Stepping closer, he grabs the papers and notices it is the students of the academy files. He's not sure if too excited that Chris is looking through their files or a bit bothered that the man fell asleep while doing so and in the process let them fall onto the floor. Kneeling down and picking them up one by one, Piers collects them into a pile before he taps the edge on the floor to be able to align them.

It's when he's straightening up that hazel eyes meet blue. Piers almost fall back onto his ass when his brain fully analyze that Chris is awake and looking at him. "I- um." Piers stutters, feelings cheeks glow red from having been caught picking up the papers, considering the files is not to be seen by the soldiers in the academy since it has personal information- so Piers knows that he can get in trouble for this. Though he was not trying to see the information on the papers, just picking them up since he knows they are important.

Chris shakes his head. "It's fine." The BSAA captain sits up slowly, though stiffly and accepts the papers Piers hands to him with an approved nod.

"I didn't read anything sir," Piers says quickly, but honestly. "I was merely trying to pick them off the floor. Wouldn't want to lose any of the files nor dirty them." Piers adds, informing the captain why he had touched the papers.

"It's fine…" If only he would keep his papers organized and clean, Chris can't help but think. Chris looks up at Piers, and turns his head, his blue eyes squinting slightly as he takes in Piers' profile. "You're…?" Chris presses his lips together as he tries to recall a name Piers did not give to Chris.

"Piers." Piers finds himself automatically answering without a second thought. There is something about the captain sitting in front of him that has Piers bend to his command. Not that Piers has ever had a problem with his commanding officer. Chris' voice is low, and commands attention, yet there is a soft undertone as if he would never hurt a fly. Piers finds himself drawn to Chris, as a person, and the man he really admires. "Piers Nivans." Piers greets himself with a small smile on his normally pouty lips.

"So that's your name," Chris says with a small chuckle that has Piers flush slightly. He's not sure what Chris is talking about, but at least Chris seems like he's going to explain. "I saw you shooting. At the range while I was talking to the chief." Chris states.

Piers looks round the room, "Where is he?" Piers asks the BSAA captain, referring to the man in charge of the academy, his eyes returning to Chris.

"Went to get something to eat. He told me to look over these papers." Chris says while moving the stack of papers in a swaying motion before placing them back on his lap with a heavy sigh.

Piers can't help but bite his bottom lip and watch a man who looks so out of place in a room like this one. Each time Piers sees the man he's on the news, fully geared and outside, ready to fight, but sitting on the couch like this, sleeping, it's odd for Piers. He know's it's stupid to think that Chris Redfield does not sleep, or eat or have human needs, but when he saw him sleeping, he didn't see a legend, he saw a man who is tired, tearing at the seams and lost… A part of him wanted to reach out to Chris, and maybe take that weight he seems to carry even when he sleeps.

"Piers?"Chris says the name as if tasting it before he looks down at the papers in hand. "You looked like a James to me." He says with a small chuckle, which has Piers furrow his brow. "I was looking for your file, by picture," Chris says, smacking the papers with the back of his fingers. "After the chief went ahead for lunch, I saw you practicing, so I thought I could find your file in here… somewhere." He adds with a smile and rubbing the back of his neck. "You struck me as a James, so I kinda started with that. But Piers suits you much better," Chris adds quickly while looking up and meeting hazel curious eyes.

Piers finds it highly amusing that Chris would think of a name for someone he did not know. It's the rumbling of Chris' stomach that has his question veer elsewhere. "You're not hungry?" Piers asks with a suspicious tone but keeping his voice standard as to not show any form of disrespect. A man that big and with that built must put away the calories easily.

Chris yawns, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, and that answers the question Piers had. But Chris still supplies his answer regardless. "Needed to lie down. I swear I was going to fall over under that sun." Chris whispers the last part, "Not hotter than Africa, but being exhausted can sure bite you in the ass."

Though it was said to himself, Piers heard every word, and a small smile forms on his lips. "If you don't mind me helping." Piers waits for Chris to give him the go, and it comes with a small smile and a nod of his head. "It's sorted alphabetically by, last name," Piers informs while gesturing to the stack of papers in Chris' hand. "So you might want to start with 'N'- for Nivans." There is a small hint of teasing in Piers' voice, in which Piers hopes is not too unprofessional.

Chris looks down at the stacks of papers in his hands and flipping through it quickly he finds Piers' name in record time. Much faster than not knowing his name and going solely by picture or even worse, sleeping.

"I was impressed by your skills, but by the time I saw you, Chief had left me with the papers to look over and pick one of you to recruit… I maybe could have looked for him and asked for your name, but I just wanted to sit down." Chris mumbles the last part. He's exhausted, being on three-hour flight, and before that on a mission. Does the BSAA believe he doesn't need to sleep or at least rest or were they counting the plane ride as rest? If it weren't because the BSAA already made plans to visit the academy this day, and wanted Chris to specifically go to recruit new members, since he's some kind of 'star' in the BSAA, Chris would have left it for another day, hell, another week. But the BSAA persisted that he visited, so here he is. And if he has to be honest, he wasn't impressed. None of the snipers caught his attention. As the casualty mount, he needs someone who can hold their own, and just needs to hound their skills and get better. Chris thought it was going to be a wasted trip, until he spotted the young Ace, Piers, Chris corrects himself, as he walked towards the lounge room with a stack of people with pictures of the student faces attached to their files, he was to check over. The concentration, the aim, the precision, was all in tack.

All Chris had to go on was the face, the structure of it. The young boy has wider facial features than he has, broad nose and plump lips. His eyes are bright, young, and he has arched eyebrows. Every detail was engraved in his head before he was moving once again towards the lounge room. Chris never expected to wake to the same sniper he was trying to recruit by trying to match a face to a picture.

Piers smiles as he sits his rifle down. "So…, that means...?"

"You can start calling me captain from tomorrow on," Chris says while standing up and saluting Piers.

Piers' feel the heat rush to his face, excitement running through his veins as he also salutes Chris back. "Yes, captain. I mean-" Piers curses himself for calling Chris by that title when he is yet his captain! And Chris said' starting tomorrow.

A chuckle is heard, and that has Piers look up and meet with blue kind eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to join the BSAA. I want to recruit you, but in the end, you have the choice of following me or not."

Piers feels his lips part as he looks at Chris, just looks at him. He's been in the military for most of his life, and it's never been about 'what he wants.' Once a command is given, it has to be done. Including moving from units or if a commanding offer, like Chris, recruits you. The fact that Chris asked him, asked for him, and asked him if he wanted to join him, makes Piers want nothing more than to make Chris proud and to follow this man until his last day.

"Yes. Captain." Piers says with a blush, feeling something warm in the pit of his stomach. He dared himself to say it again, the words fit in his mouth as if he's supposed to say it, and it describes the man standing in front of him perfectly. Chris towering over him, and not just in size but in built. But he's smiling at him, honest, warm and kind, and Piers can't help but return the smile.

Chris' smile slowly turns into a yawn as he tries to stifle it with the hand he is not holding the papers.

"Allow me," Piers says, slowly taking the papers from Chris' hands. Chris nods his head, as he sits back, only to miss and end up landing on his ass. Chris chuckles to himself as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You ok?" Piers asks, his hazel eyes wide with surprise. He did not expect Chris to miss the seat and fall on his ass. Seeing Chris nod, Piers takes a step back, really wondering what type of man Chris is. He has a feeling there is more than what meets the eyes. Or in this case, what the media says.

Chris stands up, dusting any dirt that might have clung to his pants before this time sitting down on the seat without missing the landing on the ground. "Mind if I stay here?" He says while trying to stifle yet another yawn.

"You're the captain," Piers says while placing the documents into the folder it belongs and leaving them on the desk. Piers turns to leave, only stopping for a second and looking over his shoulder to catch Chris laying back on the couch to continue catching some Z's. "Have a good sleep, captain," Piers says a smile curling on his lips.

The moment he's out of the room, and he closes the door, Piers leans against the wall, a puppy smile taking his lips. He screws his eyes tight as he raises his hands over his head in extreme joy. He met Chris, the legendary Chris Redfield and on top of that, he's going to work for the BSAA, under Chris no less!

Pushing himself off the wall Piers skips towards his room. Deciding to get ready from now. He doesn't want to stay here. He wanted a higher calling and it's finally come. He's going to work with Chris Redfield, and on top of that, he's going to learn from the man himself. Piers can't wait!

AN: I think I might continue this. If a lot of readers like it. XD If I do, I think it will have two more chapters. Thank you for reading. And reviews are always welcomed.

The rating might go up if I continue with the other two chapters, and genres will change to angst and hurt and comfort. Thank you once again for reading.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was to be face to face with Chris Redfield- but feeling small, like a child, was not what he expected.  
> Piers continues to know his captain, but does he like what he is starting to see?

**All Resident Evil Characters Belong to Capcom**

**Onwards with Chp 2!! Hope you enjoy!**

 

**Piers Meets Captain Chris Redfield**

 

The first thing Piers noticed was how Chris treated his unit, alpha team. They were like a family, though there was always that underlying respect for captain Redfield. Though as a unit they joked around, played wrestle, and did stupid things but when it came to the captain, it was more professional, always. Chris isn’t the type to watch them 24/7, but when he was with them, their attention was on him. If he wasn’t leading the drills, he would be telling one of his hundredth stories of fighting Bio-terrorism, of course once Andy asked. 

The best part was, Chris wasn’t like the other captains in the BSAA. He was kind, and always ready to help any of his team members. He was more of a father than a captain, and for that alpha team did not hesitate to follow his command. Chris doesn’t force his command, it comes naturally, as if he’s made to do this, in which he probably is. With his record, Chris is holding the title as the BSAA’s best soldier, and that’s not an easy feat to achieve when there are so many branches in the world.  

Piers looks at the mold growing on the side of the wall, a small frown tugging at his lips. Hazel eyes move over to Andy, his roommate, the man reading a manga book with headphones over his ears.  

The young Ace walks over to Andy, tipping down the book with his pointer finger to be able to gain his attention. 

“Hey…” Piers greets when he sees Andy look up at him.

The man instantly goes for his headphones and pulls them off. “Yeah, Nivans?” He says with a furrow of brow. “What is it?” 

Piers takes a step back before he walks over to the mold growing behind the television. “We have a mold problem,” He informs, while pointing at the growing substance. “I wonder why?” He adds with a sarcastic tone, as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Andy lived in texas, and on top of that, hates the cold. Piers himself is not too fond of the cold, but Piers also knows that the air conditioner needs to be set at a certain temperature so the room won’t start to grow mold. Of course Piers would be stuck with the one person who would deny that accusation and instead lower the temperature even more. Though Piers found the temperature just right, it becomes a problem now. 

The open mouth of Andy tells Piers he sees it. “Shit. You were right!”

“Noo,” Piers drags out his answer in a sarcastic tone. “It’s pretty big.” Piers adds while glancing at the green murky substance growing behind their tv, on the wall. 

“Should we tell the captain?” Andy asks, pushing off the small Ipad that he was using to listen to music. 

Piers nods his head. “Yeah, who else are we going to inform?” Piers says while making him way out of the door.

“I don’t know.” Andy ends up answering the rhetorical question Piers gave him.

 

//

 

After the mold was examined, it was deemed unsafe for Piers and Andy to sleep in the room. So, they were to share bunks with the other members of alpha team. With Carl away, Andy was able to bunk with Ben. Piers on the other had thought he was going to stay roomless, and would have to sleep on the lounge room couch, when his captain, Chris Redfield, suggest Piers to take the spare bed in his quarters. 

Piers was having a hard time keeping it together, he was going to enter Chris’ room, and not only that, but share it with the man for a few days until the repairs to his room were done. It was even harder with the other alpha  team members tugging at his sleeves and rocking him back and forth with squeals. Some of course, muttering under their breaths why the rookie has the privilege of staying in Chris’ room. Chris had looked at them as if they were crazy, especially the one’s happily tugging at Piers, before giving them a small nod and heading off to his office to finish some work. Chris is after all a very, very busy man, having barely any time for himself before he’s being called for something. Now that Piers thinks about it, he would be lucky if Chris crashes the night in his bunk- the man falling asleep countless times in his office, or not sleeping at all, especially when a new outbreak occurs. Regardless, Piers has the copy of the key, and it seems he will be staying in Chris’ room, weather Chris is there or not. 

Pies was assigned with one mission… tell the rest of alpha team how Chris’ room looks like. No one has ever set foot in here, exception of Jill, so no one knows how it looks. Piers will be the first. 

The young Ace is standing in front of Chris’ door, the gold name plate over the door reading, Captain Chris Redfield quarters. With a deep breath, Piers slips the key into the keyhole before hearing it unclick and push open the door. Piers isn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe a gold bed, with glass sheets and diamond floor, yeah that sound about right… 

What greeted Piers was the opposite. The room is plain, to put it in simple terms. A desk with a chair propped next to it, a large bed, and to the corner a twin size. The room is slightly bigger than his sleeping quarter, but not by much. There are a few personal belongings on the floor- Piers can see a shirt on the bed and shoes discarded by the desk. 

The young Ace steps into the room, closing the door behind him. Heading straight to the smaller bed, Piers can only assume is his. He places down his pillow and sheets, noticing then that the bed already provides one. Piers doesn’t regret it, with the freezing temperature in the room, anyone would think Chris is trying to preserve a dead body. But Piers knows better. His captain suffers from the heat, and sweats like crazy when it is hot. This is to be expected after a long day. To relax in a cold, chilling room. 

Glancing around the room again, Piers catches sight of a few other things, more personal things of Chris’. There is a small cabinet to the side of the room, slightly ajar where Piers can make out a few trophies. With Chris’ reputation, of course the man would have them. Piers makes his way over, wanting to get a better look, and when he does, he sees something else that catches his interest. 

Piers runs his fingers along one of the many trophies Chris has in closet. It’s familiar in a way. Piers has his trophy just like this one, for holding the title as best sniper in the BSAA, which is to be expected, since it’s his weapon of preference and on top of that his title. A sniper. He’s known as the man who never misses a shot, but that’s only with a rifle on his hands. But Chris, his title is much bigger, being the best marksman. Not only can Chris handle just about any weapon with precision and accuracy, his aim is beyond anything Piers has ever seen. Chris can perform the same shots Piers does with a sniper, but instead with a handgun. Chris is probably  one of the best marksman out there. No wonder if he is considered the BSAA’S best.

“It can’t be…” Piers mumbles to himself as he opens the cabinet a little more.  Inside Piers sees a dark blue uniform, but more than that, hazle eyes catches sight of all the medals  Chris has gotten through the years of fighting in the never ending war. There are so many, not all of them can be pinned at the same time, the other half stored in a small box. Piers runs his fingers along the hem of the long sleep uniform, feeling the fabric. He can see all the honorable metals, and some from foreign country, in which Piers can guess was when Chris stopped Wesker in his crazy plan to rule a chaotic world. 

Forcefully pulling himself away from the jacket, Piers closes the closet, hazel eyes drifting to the spot on the desk. The Ace makes his way over and grabs a small photo set on the surface. It’s old, but Piers can still make out the images. He can see the S.T.A.R.S logo on the sleeves of the people that work there, all of them lined up and facing the camera.   

Piers frowns, not knowing why Chris would have this picture. That’s when his eyes land on a familiar face, the only one he could not miss. “Jill.” He can see her. She looks younger, her brown hair cut short, but it’s the same face. “This must be before Chris joined S.T.A.R.S.” Piers concludes, since he doesn’t see the man, but a scrawny looking man next to Jill. The Ace looks at the picture for a little longer before placing it on the desk where it belongs. 

Wait until Piers tells the others that Chris’ room… is just a room. The cafeteria looks more exciting. On the other hand, Piers might just say the opposite. Platinum floor, gold pillow and what not. They don’t know. Piers shakes his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

Piers makes his way to his bed before he starts to unpack a few of his belongs, getting ready to read a little before calling it a day. 

 

///

 

It’s the unfamiliar noise that has Piers open his eyes. Sitting up, Piers rubs the sleep from his eyes, squinting through the darkness to find out the root of the noise he heard. For a second Piers believes he imagined it, but then he hears it again. 

Shifting out of bed, Piers swings his legs off the bed, his bare feet touching the floor. Piers hisses at the cold contact before fully standing up. He almost forgot how cold the room can get, and now with both covers off his body, his skin has already broken into goose bumps. “It’s cold.” Piers mumbles to himself, wondering if maybe he can lower the temperature of the room. It’s way too cold. No way can Chris find this comfortable to sleep in. 

“He’s not in… maybe if I lower it just a little.” Piers says to himself as he makes his way to the small device on the wall, his arms wrapped around his body as he struggles to retain the little bit of warmth his body got from being under the cover. 

That’s when he sees something move to his left. Hazel eyes shift to Chris’ bed, and to Piers’ surprise, he sees Chris fast asleep. The man is on his stomach, head turned so he’s facing away from Piers. 

_ Maybe the noise had come from Chris,  _ Piers thinks, as he looks at his captain for a second before he continues on his task to not freeze to death. Piers only lowers the degrees down slightly. He doesn’t want to get in trouble for touching it. Piers isn’t sure how Chris would react if he found out. He could be one of those people who doesn’t like when his things are messed with. But honesty, it’s way too cold to leave it as it is. If Chris doesn’t like it, Piers guesses he’ll learn the hard way. 

It’s when he’s returning to his bed that he hears the noise again. Piers stops in his tracks, glancing over to the BSAA captain. Taking a deep breath, Piers starts making his way towards Chris, as slowly and quietly as possible- glad for his sniping skills. But Piers also knows Chris was a SOA, and he’s highly trained. On top of that, Chris ranked to be SOU. Chris is a force to not be messed with.

Piers manages to step closer to Chris, leaning onto the tip of his toes to be able to look over at Chris’ face. With the moonlight filtering through the parted curtains, Piers can make out the BSAA captain’s face. The man is sweating, his brow furrowed. Piers almost curses himself for turning down the temperature, but then it dawns to Piers that he just turned it down, and it’s effects shouldn’t be felt. At least not that quickly. 

The Ace is about to shake Chris awake, thinking that maybe Chris has a fever, and like most times he refuses to acknowledge and thinks sleeping is the best remedy for any ailments, even a concussion. But that’s when he hears it…

“Wesker…” 

The name, Piers instantly recognizes it. Who wouldn’t? The man had gone crazy, started kidnapping millions of people from around the world to experiment on them, and on top of that wanted to unleash Uroboros to infect the entire world so he can rule it. And that’s not even mentioning the other things he’s done before he became a crazy man with the intention of destroying humanity. 

“Jill...” The BSAA captain mumbles, his brow furrowing. “Don’t… you’ll die.” Chris’ hand tightens around the sheets underneath him. “Stop… don’t hurt her. You’ve done enough…” 

Piers bites his bottom lip, torn on what to do. He wants to wake Chris, but he feels like he shouldn't even be here at the moment, witnessing one of Chris’ nightmares. With the life that surrounds Chris, Piers can only imagine how hard it is to have a decent dream without it turning into a complete nightmare. 

The Ace gently runs his fingers along Chris’ scalp, a small sigh escaping his lips. Chris’ hair is softer than Piers thought it would be, considering the man looks like he pays it little to no attention. Piers wants to do more, but he feels like he can’t. Hearing the words leaving Chris’ lips has Piers want to look away. His voice sounds like he full of pain. Piers can’t begin to imagine what Chris went through. Being betrayed by his captain, Wesker, seeing him and the rest of aloha team die. Losing his closest partner, and friend, Jill to said madman and having to fight him until eventually killing him. Losing even more BSAA members in Kijuju. It seems like so much, and Piers doesn’t know if he would have been able to keep going if he had to go through that. 

It’s when Chris shuffles in his sleep that Piers brings back his hand, now noticing what he was doing. He’s not even sure for how long he’s been sitting next to Chris. That’s when Piers notices that Chris has stopped talking in his sleep and is now snoring softly. It seems Chris did find Piers’ fingers soothing. 

With a deep breath Piers stands up from his sitting position next to Chris’ bed and goes back to lay down, feeling his spirit hit the ground. Piers never wanted to witness his captain like this. Piers is scared to know what more happens behind close doors. That maybe the Chris Redfield everyone respects and loves is nothing but a mask Chris has been trying to keep aligned for such a long time. 

 

///

 

As the days go by, Piers tries his best not to allow Chris’ frequent nightmares affect him, or the man’s tendency to pace the room at night, in which Piers thinks is a way to make his body tired enough to fall asleep, as if waking up before the sun is out, and working the whole day isn’t enough. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Piers jumps in slight surprise, his eyes darting towards the person who sat next to him. “Captain?!” Piers stuttered. Though Piers is sharing a room, he barely sees the man, since he comes in so late and wakes so early. 

“Yeah…”

“You sure?” Chris asks while placing his hand on Piers’ shoulder. “Jill told me you looked tired. And this morning I was looking over alpha team's performance, and you seem to be lacking lately. Still the top-” Chris says quickly when he sees Piers’ eyes widen in panic. “Just not what I’m used to receiving from you, you know?” Chris studies Piers’ face for a second. “Are you sleeping alright?”

Piers feels his face burn, “I…” Piers can not tell Chris that he’s witnessed him tossing and turning in his sleep. 

“If there is anything bothering you, you can talk to me.” 

_ Stop it. Stop offering help when you need it. _

“Of course,” Piers says with a small smile that does not reach his eyes. 

“Great, I’m glad to hear that.” Chris says with a small nod. “So what is it?”

“Huh?” Piers almost gags out. He didn’t expect Chris to just ask him like that. “It’s nothing. The room’s a bit cold. It’s all.” Piers answers with a shrug of his shoulders, trying his best to give Chris an answer, that way Chris won’t suspect of him and won't have to know the whole truth, since the room really is freezing cold. 

Chris nods as he stands up. Gesturing towards the exit with his head, the BSAA captain tells Piers to get ready to train. 

“Train?” Piers asks, with a tilt of his head. He just got off the field this morning, and Chris is normally in his office at this time. 

“Yeah.” Seeing the confused look still on his face, the BSAA captain chuckles. “You have to be in top form if you’re going to be my lieutenant, right?”

Piers’ hazel eyes widen, and boyish smile slowly taking his lips. “You mean?” Piers jumps up from his chair, almost stumbling onto the floor. 

“Yeah,” Chris says with a nod, while he ruffles Piers’ short hair. “You’re going to have step it up.” Chris informs.  

Piers nods his head, feeling his chest swell with joy. He’s so happy Chris is making him lieutenant. What more can he ask for but to work right under Chris Redfield? But that means he won’t be able to be a sniper. Piers already feels like he might be lacking since it’s the weapon he’s grown to know. A small pout forms over Piers’ face. “Does that mean, I won’t be able to be a sniper?” It’s what he likes to do, and though working right under captain Redfield could not be any better, his weapon, what he is, is a sniper. He can’t imagine himself doing anything else. 

“Who says the best sniper in the BSAA can’t be my lieutenant?” Chris ask with a shrug. 

A smile slowly spreads across Piers’ lips. “Yes!” Piers says with a cheer, holding himself back the moment he noticed his small outburst. “I mean, yes sir, captain Redfield.” Piers says with a salute. 

Chris smirks, as he makes his way to the training building, the Ace following his step. 

 

//

 

Piers watches in astonishment at Chris’ raw strength. They just started, and Chris has already broken three punching bags. Chris really does have upper body strength. The BSAA captain is shirtless, sweat going down his body. Chris’ body is almost like a greek God, an adonis. Piers can’t help but stare.

With a powerful punch, the bag brakes once again from the hinges and falls onto the floor with an audible  _ flup _ . Make that four punching bags Chris has broken for the day. Piers is honesty impressed and it makes him wonder if he would be that strong once Chris is done with him. 

Piers had never been the close combat type, always relying on his rifle, and if he had to fight, his legs were his best weapon, from the looks of it, Chris is planning to give him tips on hand to hand. 

“Upper cut?” Piers echoes, as he steps closer to his captain when the older man calls him closer. 

“It’s an easy move, and you can use your body to give yourself more power behind your punches.” 

“It’s an effective punch.” Piers says knowly. He’s seen first hand how strong Chris’ punches are- being able to break parasite infected skulls with one punch. Piers isn’t sure if he would get that strong, but it’s worth a shot. But before that… “How about I learn a straight punch?” he asks, moving his hands up and close to his chest with his first balled tight, like a boxer, before giving a straight swing with his right, and closing one eye. “It’s your strongest punch, right? Can even move a boulder?” 

The BSAA captain chuckles. “Yeah, I guess. But I don’t know if that’s the best punch for you.” Chris says with a thoughtful nod. The BSAA captain turns to face the punching bag, and with his left hand, he brings it back, before taking two steps closer, he punches it hard, making the bag break this time with one punch and land on it’s side. 

Piers’ hazel eyes widen, mouth open as he watches the poor bag slide on the floor before it stops, some of it’s insides spilling out. “Wha!” Piers says surprise his captain is this strong. But what could he expect when Chris punched a boulder almost three times his size, and lord knows how heavy, into volcano

Though there is something off about it. Piers notes. 

“Captain?” Piers calls with a questioning face. “I thought you punched with your right? Is your left stronger?”  

Chris looks back at Piers, his hand going limp to his side.

Piers stares at Chris, while can see the faraway look that takes over Chris’ dark eyes. The young Ace studies Chris’ face, and he can see that Chris isn’t here with him anymore. Where his mind has taken him Piers does not know, but Piers this time, unlike the nights Chris struggles to sleep, touches his arm drawing the BSAA captain’s attention back to the present.

“Captain?” Piers calls the man’s name, hazel eyes searching for the life that should be in those eyes, and to his relief he sees it. Chris’ eyes meet with Piers, and he seems to have come back to him. 

Not knowing if Chris noticed his hand touching him or not, since he gave no indication, the BSAA captain lifts his arm, showing Piers his right hand. Pulling off the gloves Chris has over his them, Piers’ eyes widen. “What happened to you hand?”

“That boulder you keep praising,” Chris says, and chuckles when he sees Piers look away, his face going red. “It’s fine. I guess it’s something not everyone can do, huh?” Chris looks away from Piers, his eyes landing on the broken bag on the floor. “Broke it when me and Shave got separated. The volcanic floor was unstable, and it broke under my weight. I fell pretty hard on my back and she had stopped, wanting to help me, but I told her to keep moving away from Wesker.” Chris says remembering that day. He barely had to strenght to tell her to keep moving, just opting to groan out a response and signal for her to move. 

Piers’ eyes avert from Chris’ hand to his face. Though Chris tells them about the missions he been in, he tends to dodge the fight with Wesker, even if one of them asks. The fact that Chris is telling him makes Piers stay silent, not even making a noise to show Chris he is listening. The room is silent, except for Chris’ words. 

“Wesker went after me first, and that was fine by me, as long as she was safe. But there was no where to go, and that fall had hurt me. So sheva tried to help me. But that only led to Wesker leaving me and going after her. She had nowhere else to go, that boulder was in the way… I had to move it, Wesker had already taken so much from me.”

Piers’ thoughts instantly go to Jill. He heard about what happened to her. That she sacrificed herself to save Chris and to make matters worse, Wesker had experimented on her and had a device to mind control her, forcing Jill to fight Chris. 

“I wasn’t going to lose her. Without even thinking about it, I moved that boulder.” Chris’ eyes return to his hand. “Of course, not without any drawback. Doctor said it would be a miracle if I could ever hold a gun again, much less use it. But slowly my hand did start to heal, but…” Chris tries to curl his hand into a tight fist, but even Piers can see that takes a lot of effort from Chris’ part. 

The young Ace takes a hold of Chris’ hand and gently pulls Chris’ fingers gently. To his surprise they feel stiff and scared. Piers is able to open Chris’ hand, but not fully, the tip of his fingers refuse to straighten, and it’s when Chris hiss that Piers let's go. 

“Sorry.”

Chris shakes his head, “It’s fine”

Piers looks away, wanting to tell Chris so badly about the nights he stays awake, but he holds his tongue and instead nods his head. 

**This chapter took a little longer to be written. If there’s anyone reading it, thank you for the patience. Hope you enjoyed.**   
  



	3. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers has had enough of Chris' action and is not backing down.

**PIERS MEETS CAPTAIN CHRIS REDFIELD CHP #3**

**Disclaimer: All RE characters belong to Capcom**

 

Eventually the mold infection was taken care of, and Piers and Andy were able to return to their shared rooms. Though a part of Piers did not want to leave Chris. He has yet to bring up the unsettling behavior of his captain, and even now, as he picks up his things to start moving back, he can’t find it in himself to open his mouth and tell him. 

It’s Chris Redfield, the man everyone admires and loves. He’s done so much, not even Piers feels he can compare. At the age Piers is now, Chris had already survived the mansion incident, and had rescued his sister, Claire, from Rockfort Island. That’s not even mentioning the other amazing things Chris was able to accomplish afterwards, stopping Umbrella, one of the founding members of the BSAA, defeating Wesker and in the processes saving the entire world and Jill. Could he ever reach that many honors? He’s not sure.

“I didn’t know I brought so many of my belongings here.” Piers says to himself when he notices he might have to do more than one trip. Maybe two, or three. He really made himself at home in Chris’ room it seems. Piers curses under his breath when he accidentally drops his sock, having to reach down and grab it. It’s the sound of footsteps that has the Ace leave his task in order to look over his shoulder at who is there. 

“Commander Fillip?” Piers notes when he sees the man standing by Chris’ door. Piers not closing the door when he stepped into his captain’s room to retrieve his things. “Is there an issue?” 

The man by the door nods his head once, before he’s moving away while giving his message to Piers. “Captain Redfield went out drinking. It’s late. Get him.”

Piers watches the man leave before he dumps his things on the bed. A small frown takes his lips, as he stares at his belonging on the bed. It’s not the first time this has happened. If anything, since Piers now shares a room with Chris, he became the assigned person to get the man when he gets drunk at a local bar. It’s the same one, almost every other night. If Chris isn’t in his office, he’s out, most of the time alone, drinking. It’s not a secret, not anymore. Everyone in the BSAA are aware of the problem that is, or that is brewing. Though it's still under the weather for the higher ups. The thought that Chris is an alcoholic, or at least a bottle away from becoming one, is always at the back of their heads. But no one says anything. They watch from afar. And Piers can’t say he is any better. 

 

///

 

Piers reaches the bar, having abandoned his task in moving back into his room to instead find his captain. The moment the Ace parks his car, there is a commotion going on. A drunk man trying to fight another drunk man, but both too out of it to land any real blows. Lucky for Piers, none of those men are Chris. Even drunkard know better than to pick a fight with someone as strong and intimidating as his captain. 

The scent of whiskey is what assaults Piers’ nose, making him pull the collar of his shirt to his nose for just a second. He’s never been a fan of alcohol, the substance too bitter for his liking. 

It takes no time at all for Piers to find Chris. The BSAA captain slumped over the bar counter, half a bottle between lose fingers, as his head lays over his other arm. Not an uncommon sight. 

Piers makes his way through the crowd quickly, and the moment he’s next to Chris, the Ace can smell the alcohol off the man. 

_ Chris drank heavily tonight.  _

“Captain.”

His voice doesn’t stir the sleeping bear, so the Ace gently touches his back, and gives the man’s sleeping body a shake. “Captain.” he calls again, this time receiving a moan and then a groggy response. 

“Who’s is it's.” He slurs his words while looking over his shoulder at Piers. The moment he sees who it is, he pushes his body completely upwards and moves his legs to stand up from the chair. 

Piers grabs a hold of Chris, “You ok?” he can’t help but ask, like every other night he’s had to fetch his captain out of the bar. Chris says something, but Piers can’t make out the words, but he can guess what it was. “Meh, fines.”

“Let’s go back to base.” he tells Chris, as he helps the man reach his car, a feat better done if the BSAA captain didn’t keep tripping over his own feet and find the action amusing. 

Piers lays Chris in the passenger side of the car, buckles the man before rounding the car in a light jog and doing the same for himself. He turns on the car, ready to leave. He glances at Chris, the man seemingly asleep as his head lulls to the side, and is only being held by the backrest and seat belt across his chest. Lowering the window, to rid the car of the scent of alcohol, Piers drives them both back to base. 

It was easier to get Chris from the bar to the car, but now that the BSAA captain is practically passed out, the heavily man is harder to move. Though, now that he’s been doing this a while, Piers is getting used to Chris’ weight. 

Once they enter Chris’ room, the Ace let's Chris drop on the bed. The man lands like a ton of bricks, not even budging one bit. Piers pick up Chris’ legs one at a time and places them on the bed. With a sigh, Piers moves to his bed, moving his things so he can sit. He looks over at Chris for a few seconds, not being able to see his sleeping face because the pillow is covering him. Taking off his shoes one at a time, Piers lays back, arms behind his head as he stares into the ceiling. 

It’s starting again. He can hear Chris mumbling in his sleep, the springs protesting as he shifts in his sleep. Piers bites his bottom lip, eyes trained on the ceiling. He can hear the horrible things coming out of Chris, mouth, over and over again. Every night the man can sleep, Chris has nightmares, and Piers can hear the pain. All the broken promises, all the dead that haunts him, the loss, the torn soul, everything every night. Piers can hear the broken man inside. 

“Please, stop.” Piers mumbles, his chest feeling heavy, as frustration slowly climbs from the pit of Piers’ stomach. “Stop.” hazel eyes staring into nothing, “I can’t keep hearing this.” Piers pulls the pillow under his head to cover his ears as he closes his eyes.”I can't keep seeing you like this…” 

But even with the muted noise, he can hear Chris’ voice, his words in his head. He can still feel the pain behind each word that escapes his lips at night. 

 

///

 

Piers wakes with a start, the sound of wrenching the sound that woke him from his not so peaceful sleep. The young Ace springs from his temporary bed, and his eyes land on the BSAA captain’s bed. It’s empty.

“Chris?” Piers calls while swinging his legs off the bed, hazel eyes seeing that Chris had gotten up from the bed- but where is he now?

The sound of wrenching is heard again, and this time Piers is awake to pinpoint it’s location. “Captain?” He calls, walking to the small bathroom. The door is slightly ajar, and Piers can see Chris hunched over the toilet emptying the content of his stomach.

Piers pushes open the door, “You OK?” He asks, knowing the question sounds stupid since the man is practically throwing his stomach in the toilet. 

Chris grunts a response, before his body is tensing and he’s moving to be close to the toilet and once again puking into the white bowl. Piers makes a face, really hating to see the man this way. The BSAA captain sweating heavily, and looking green. 

“Jill told you about this.” Piers says, while grabbing a hand cloth and wetting it. He can feel Chris glare on him, but it’s only for a few seconds because he’s puking once again. 

Piers crutches down on one knee and places the wet cloth around Chris’ neck and back, gently moving it to clean the sweat there. “We have to go back for your car.” Since Piers had picked Chris up in his car and no one was able to drive Chris’. 

Chris nods his head. “Yeah. Thanks-” he says, referring to the cold wet cloth draped on the back of his neck. It’s refreshing, and it really does help cool him down. His head is killing him, and his stomach feels heavily and twisted, like he’s going to throw up once again. 

There is an unexpected knock that has Piers look away from his captain and his eyes land on the door. 

Chris looks at his watch before he curses. “Shit.”

Piers regards Chris with a questioning gaze. “What is it captain? Who is that?”

“I had a meeting this morning.” Chris says with a shake of his head. “I forgot. They must have come looking for me when I didn't show.” 

“Are you well enough to attend?” Piers asks the BSAA captain even though Chris looks like, to put it the best he could, like shit. His hair is a mess, unshaven facial hair, looking sickly, and smells like he was rolling in a batch of alcohol. Not to mention…

“Captain?” Seeing Chris glance at him, Piers continues. “Did you lose weight?” 

There is a knock again, a voice on the other side of the door calling for Chris. 

The way his large shirt seems bigger on him. His face seems thinner, the angles of his face sharper and his shoulders and chest not as broad as Piers remembers them to be. 

Chris doesn’t answer him, but instead leans back on the tub, having no energy to keep himself upright. His head is pounding more than ever now, but at least his stomach doesn't feel as bad- now that it’s almost empty. Chris doesn’t meet Piers’ eyes, staring straight ahead at nothing. 

“Captain Redfield.” The voice calls again.

Chris shakes his head, knowing he’s on thin ice with the higher ups. After the bar fights, reaching to base drunk and turning his paper work late, Chris can’t say he’s been on their best side. 

Piers stands next to Chris for a few more seconds before he’s moving towards the door. Chris looks up at Piers, “Piers?” Chris calls, his voice giving off his confusion. 

Opening the door, Piers comes to face with Roger, a tactical officer. “Sorry but Captain Redfield is ill.”

“Oh, he is?”

“Yes. He's been feeling ill since the night before, I think it’s something he ate. I’m sorry to inform he just won’t be able to make it to the meeting. He’s sleeping right now, and I don’t think it would be wise to wake him. He had a lot of troubling falling asleep as it was last night.” 

“Oh, pardon my intrusion. I’ll inform the others.” he says with a sincere nod and nodding to Piers before he makes his leave. 

Piers shuts the door, turns around before he leans his body against it, closing his eyes and letting his head touch it’s wooden surface. He’s never been a good liar and he feels horrible for doing it in the first place. But he saw that Chris needed his help, and Piers would be damn if he didn’t help his captain. Piers is known for his honesty and loyalty and he feels like he just pushed a part of himself aside so he can help his captain. The Ace just hopes he doesn’t have to do that again. He doesn’t think he can. 

“Thank you.”

Piers opens his eyes, hazel meeting brown. Chris is standing by the bathroom door, leaning most of his weight against the door frame. “-For not telling them why I can’t make it.”

“It’s fine captain. But I want something in return.” Piers pauses, seeing Chris’ face harden at Piers’ words. The young ace pushes his body off the door and walks over towards Chris. “How much weight did you lose?” 

It’s not noticeable, or maybe it is. Now that Piers looks at Chris, he can see the difference in his attire. He’s wearing bigger clothes, not the typical clothing for the BSAA captain who prefers a fitted shirt, and short sleeves, which is a big contrast to his heavy shirt and long sleeves. 

“I don’t know.”

Piers sighs. “Let me see.” 

Chris glares at Piers, but Piers doesn’t waver, so Chris ends up sighing, an obvious sign of defeat. “Only because you helped me.” 

_ And still am. _

Piers nods. “Alright.” Piers slowly pulls Chris shirt, as if he were to agitate a wild animal. He’s not sure if Chris feels comfortable being touched the way he is, something tells Piers no, Chris would not like it, but the Ace needs to know. 

The Ace sighs, glad that it’s not as bad as he thought it was. Though he can see the obvious change in muscles mass and weight. The most noticeable being his arms and chest. “What’s wrong?” Piers asks simply, hazel eyes meeting brown as he allows the shirt to drop and cover Chris’ body. 

“It doesn’t matter because it’s not your business.” Chris says with venom in his voice, enough to make Piers rapidly blink at Chris in shock. But if that was a shocker, what Chris says next is more. “Get your things and leave like you were about to do.”

Piers shakes his head in disbelief. “Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” Chris says with a nod, which makes Piers’ blood boil. 

“No.” That has Chris stop and look at Piers. “I’m not leaving. Not now. Not until you are ok.” Piers says sternly.

“And what makes you think I’m not?” Chris turns around much quicker than Piers was expecting, make him take a step back and hazel eyes widen. “You help me once and now I’m supposed to let you do what you want. This is my room, and yours is clean, so get back to your room.” Chris repeats.

Hazel eyes narrow. Piers swallows thickly, finding it hard when Chris is looking straight at him. The man is both taller and bigger than him, and Piers knows better than to pick a fight with someone like Chris, both his captain and someone who can hurt him if he really wanted to. But he can't allow Chris to continue this way. No one is doing anything. Chris is in a self-destructive road and Piers is scared what that would mean in the long run. So..

“No.”

The answer seems to take Chris by surprise if his wide eyes and slightly parted lips are to go by. And that’s when Chris does his signature confused expression, tilting his head to one side, thin lips rising slightly as he furrows his brow. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re just going to have to deal with me. Someone has to look out for you. I’ll do it. Take that role. No matter what you say, I’m not leaving.”

Chris stares at Piers, his confused expression slowly changing to an angry one. But instead of the angry lashes Piers though he was going to receive, the BSAA captain surprises him by shaking his head and turning around- heading towards his bed. “Do what you want.” He says, his last words muffled by the pillow over his face from when he flopped on the mattress.

Piers isn’t sure why Chris gave up so easily, if it’s because of his hangover, or because of another fact, Piers does not know, but he's glad Chris didn’t put up a bigger fight. “Yes sir.” Piers says more to himself while looking over at Chris body. “You still haven’t told me what’s wrong.”

The silence drags on long enough for Piers to think Chris will not answer him or fell asleep, but he does. “Can’t keep anything down these days.”

_ Because you drink too much. _

_“_ I’ll help you captain _.” The first thing we’re doing is taking away the bottle from your hands._

He’ll have to do it as fast as he can, they are to deploy on another mission soon. Edonia, if his memories serves him right. He will get Chris to let go of the bottle before then. All his efforts won’t be wasted.  __  
  


**~The End -Continued in RE6 lol** How Piers got so determined to help Chris. 

**I’m not sure if to continue. If you want me to, please let me know. Thank you for reading. XD**  
  
  
  



End file.
